Hunt Gone Wrong:Meeting Bobby Singer
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: Kiara isn't coping well with the loss of her cousin Matt. Tamara sends the Winchesters and Bobby Singer to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. Sequel to meeting the Winchesters. Second instalment.


I was currently on my way out of Yosemite National Park and heading back to the motel for food, beer and hopefully some sleep. Tamara had called a few days before asking if I could check out a possible Wendigo problem as she was hunting down a witch and I was the best she knew to take down Wendigo's. Naturally I obliged. I had concrete evidence that it was indeed a Wendigo in the park, but I needed some rest and to collect my mini harpoon and portable flame thrower. Sleep was hard to come by these days, I missed the sound of Matt's snoring and him coming in at stupid o'clock with his latest conquest.

I called in at a McDonalds drive-thru for a Big Mac and a 7/11 for some beers. Driving my black 1969 Ford Mustang into the motel car park I failed to notice the 1967 Chevy Impala or the battered looking 1971 Chevrolet Chevelle. Getting out of my car with goods in hand I did however notice the door to my hotel room was a jar. I quietly placed my dinner and the beers on the floor before taking out my gun a SIGP250, taking a deep breath to calm myself. I knew it wasn't the cops or the Feebs as they wouldn't have left the door open, they would have waited for me to go in and surrounded the place. So it was either thieves, a stone cold killer or the most likely option a demon or other creature. Kicking the door wide open my gun was first in the room as my eyes scanned for who was in there, what I found knocked me for six.

"Well it's about time!" The voice was Dean Winchester, Sam's older and hotter brother. They were both there when Matt was killed and Dean, well lets just say we had fun and he took my mind off things. Dean was currently sprawled all over my bed. Sam had his laptop in front of him and was smiling widely at me. Sat across from him was an older man, scruffy looking with a beard. He had the look of a man who had at some point hit the bottle hard and found out that the bottle hit back harder. I wasn't at all impressed with my unexpected and unwanted guests. I knew my face said as much when Sam's smile fell from his face.

"What are you doing here? And why the fuck are you in my room?" I stepped back out and grabbed my food and beers from the floor.

"Well, we got a call from Tamara. She was worried about you and we were coming back from Eureka, so it was on our way." Sam said reasonably, but I wasn't in the mood for reasonable.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. So you can go now." I stepped to the side of the door, trying to make it clear I wanted them to leave. The older guy who had yet to be introduced, stood up and came towards me, I still had the gun in my hand which was a bad idea on his part.

"Now you listen to me girl, we've gone out of our way for you. Yeah your cousin dying must have been a real blow, but you can't go around on your own like you have been, it's just plain stupid, you damn igit. We've talked with Tamara and she thinks it's a good idea and we agree that you should work with us for awhile. At least until you're over it and not taking stupid chances." As he spoke the man came closer and closer till he was only a few inches from me. And of course he was right, but I intended to kill everything I could and I didn't care what happened to me along the way. I sighed and kicked the door shut, stepping fully into the room.

"Beer anyone?" Dean of course held his hand out and so did the old man. I passed them both one and Sam shook his head as I offered him one.

"So how are you, Kiara?" Sam looked at me with concern.

"Hungry and thirsty." I held up a beer and my Big Mac. "How are you?" I replied dropping down on to my bed across from Dean.

"We're good. Just finished up on a hunt in Eureka for several shifters." I nodded my head tucking into my dinner.

"So who's the old guy?" I asked as I took a swig of beer and Dean stole the rest of my Big Mac. "Dude so not cool!" He looked at me and laughed.

"Pay back for stealing my breakfast." He grinned round a mouthful of food.

"Old man? Girl I know more and have killed more than you have or ever will, I ain't in the ground yet!" He snapped and I felt bad, I had been brought up with better manners than that.

"Sorry, so can I ask who you are?"

"Now that's better, I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer. Most Hunters call me for help or at least know who I am." He was right I had heard of him.

"Sorry I haven't had much sleep lately." I sighed pushing myself further up on the bed so I was resting on my pillow.

"Yeah well it shows. It doesn't look like you've slept all week." What could I say to that I hadn't really, a couple hours here and there.

"So what's your plan?" Dean asked after he had finished eating my food.

"Well seen as you've eaten my dinner, I'll drink, get a little sleep, then dig out my harpoon and flamethrower and kill myself a Wendigo." Both Winchester's eyed me incredulously, while Bobby on the other hand smiled appreciatively.

"What are you damn igits looking at her like that for? It's a damn good and relatively easy way to kill them, as long you got good aim." Considering I wasn't exactly happy with my company I started to relax and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to snoring and the sound of keys clattering on a keyboard. I opened my eyes to find Sam's jacket draped over me and Dean asleep at the bottom of the bed snoring away.

"Morning Sam. Where's Bobby?" I got up stretching and walked towards him.

"Morning, he's gone to get breakfast. Did you sleep well? What with Dean snoring."

"Surprisingly I did. Slept better than I have for awhile now." Just then Bobby came back with breakfast.

"Well good to see you up, almost as lazy as him." He grumbled kicking Deans legs as they were hanging over the side of the bed. Dean grunted and rolled off the bed causing me and Sam to laugh. It felt good to be laughing and I had forgotten how much I appreciated the company of other Hunters.

"What the hell Bobby? Hey breakfast." He got up and opened one of the paper bags Bobby had brought.

"I wasn't sure what to get you and Sam wasn't much help so I got you a breakfast burrito thing, they suggested it at the counter and I got you some coffee too." Bobby frowned passing me a bag and a foam cup.

"Thanks Bobby." I got up and kissed his cheek and sat down on my bed instead of at the table, Bobby blushed and grumbled your welcome, before tucking into his own breakfast.

When we had all finished eating I went and got a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I came out Dean went in, Bobby was sat reading several newspapers looking for any other supernatural problems and Sam was on his laptop doing the same. I went out to my car, checking no one was in the vicinity of my car I opened the boot and rummaged round till I found my harpoon, I checked the release and loaded it ready for the hunt. I checked the fuel gauge and the igniter on the flamethrower, satisfied everything was working ok, I went back inside.

"So are you guys coming on this hunt or just here to see if I'm ok? Cos I'm ready to go." Dean and Sam got on their jackets, while Bobby went out to his car to get his rifle.

"So how are you going to go about this Kiara?" Sam asked as Bobby put his gear into my car.

"Simple track it and then kill it, ain't no other way to do it Sammy." I smiled and stepped into my car. Bobby eyed me uncomfortably and it was clear he wasn't happy with me driving, whether it was because he didn't know me or because I was a woman I didn't know and it amused me anyway.

I drove us to the spot I had found yesterday and parked up. I got out just as Dean and Sam pulled up beside us. I got out my flamethrower strapping it to my back and grabbing the harpoon.

"Kiara, have you ever hunted one on your own?" Sam asked looking curiously at me.

"Well yeah, once. What I got the job done, just." I smiled. Sam held his hand out for either of my items, sighing I took off the flamethrower and handed it him. I trusted my aim more than anyone else's so I kept the harpoon. I went straight into to hunt mode after that and headed into the park. Only me and Bobby seemed to be really looking at the ground for trace's of the Wendigo. Bobby drifted off a little a head of us, as I had stopped to look at some markings on a tree. Sam and Dean stopped with me trying to see what I saw, when Bobby signalled for me to come to him.

"I think we found who we're looking for." He whispered pointing into a little clearing. Looking I saw the Wendigo and it's prey, a young girl that was trying to hide behind a tree. I had to be quick as I raised the harpoon and taking aim. I took a deep breath ready to shoot when Dean came crashing past trying to get the Wendigo away from the girl.

"God damn it boy what are you doing?" Bobby was red in the face with anger and before we could do anything, the Wendigo hit Dean hard sending him crashing through the trees and followed after him. I lurched forward, but it was to late it had taken Dean.

"Fuck, it's taken him. Bobby would you take the girl back? Me and Sam will track down Dean and kill the son of a bitch." I motioned for Sam to come with me.

"Which one are you killing?" Bobby joked and I smiled before heading off further into the woods with Sam.

It was strange for a Wendigo to come this far out for food as we had been walking at decent pace for a good hour or so.

"This is very déjà vu." I looked at him questioningly and he smiled. "Dean got caught last time we went after a Wendigo." I couldn't help but laugh, it was something that would normally happen to Matt.

It was getting dark and the trees were getting denser, when a faint scent of decay and death started to waft towards us. I turned to Sam and put a finger on my lips to tell him to be quiet. It wasn't long before we found an entrance into a cave that lead under the park. Sam hesitated slightly at the entrance, but I slid on down into the cave to get to Dean. I took out a small pen light to see which way to go and continued on Sam close at my back. As we got deeper into the cave movement could be heard ahead, I pulled Sam into a crevice that was big enough if he crouched, just as the Wendigo came past. I slid back out pulling Sam with me and quickly moved forward until we came to an entrance to a large opening.

"Sam, Dean is in there I think I can just make him out. You stay here and listen for it coming back and I'll cut Dean free and anyone else who's in there alive."

"Ok be careful." His eyes were full of concern so I smiled to reassure him.

I stepped quickly and carefully into the "room", panning my penlight around I quickly made out Dean's form tied to a stalactite, next to three other bodies. I checked them first for pulses and found none. Fearing the worst I stepped to Dean, dropping the harpoon and letting it swing freely on it's strap. Please be alive I thought as I lifted his head and placed two fingers on the side of his neck. Before I could register a pulse Deans eyes snapped open and I was mesmerised by how green they were.

"Are just going to stand there or are you going to untie me before he comes back and tries to eat me again." I smiled and tapped his cheek playfully and took out a knife from my boot to cut his bindings.

"Well for a second I thought I was to late." I grinned and for some reason kissed his cheek.

Just as I cut Dean free Sam came sailing into the room the Wendigo clearly having crept up on him. Dean dropped to his knees as his bindings were no longer holding him up. I stepped forward bringing the harpoon up and hoping I'd have time to aim before I released it. I didn't have time to do much before the Wendigo grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the room. I hit the side hard, sliding down my leg snagged in a hole in the wall which was followed by a sickening crack that sent pain and waves of nausea through my body. There was scuffling going on and I couldn't quite make out what was being shouted through the echoing of voices. I gritted my teeth, reaching up for something to grab on to so I could get down and help them. I finally felt something and bracing for the pain to come I hauled myself up and some how managed to unhook my broken leg. Looking down I could see I was mere feet from the floor, I released my grip and landed on my other leg and dropping on to the floor. The pain in my leg was becoming unbearable as I dragged myself towards the fight. I still had the harpoon with me and I brought it up taking aim at the Wendigo that had Dean up against the wall ready to kill him. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger hoping Sam was up to hit it with the flamethrower. I hit it dead centre of it's body and it stumbled back only to be met by a jet of flames from Sam. It dropped to the floor in agony and died shortly after. I rolled on to my back and looked up at the roof of the cave.

"Kiara you ok?." Dean shouted with concern,

"Well yeah if you call a broken freaking leg ok!" I shouted back. Both of them were soon hovering over me.

"I think we need to take a look at it, I'm going to cut your pants leg and take a look." Sam said as he pulled out a knife and slit my trousers open. My leg had swelled and was bruising nicely, the bone had broken through the skin and Sam looked at me sympathetically. I knew what he had to do and grimaced at the thought of it. Dean and Sam both searched around for something to keep my leg straight and unmoving.

"Hey Sammy what about this? Looks like someone used it to light there way in here." Sam took the large stick from Dean and crouched down beside me. He had took his shirt off leaving him with a vest top and jacket and ripped the shirt in to shreds to secure the stick to my leg. Dean sat down next to me and offered me his hand to squeeze as Sam straightened my leg.

"AHHHH God Damn It!" I screamed as he straightened it and I crushed Deans hand in my. I took a couple of deep breathes as Sam secured the wood to my leg.

"That ought to do it till we get you to a hospital." I had Sam pull me up as I had ever intention of walking or hobbling out of here, but Dean wasn't having any of it picking me up bridal style with my right leg stuck out straight.

We were out of the Park and in a hospital 4 hours later, with me just waiting for my cast to try dry. Bobby was letting me stay with him until it was time for my cast to come off in six weeks time. Bobby took his car and Sam took the Impala as Dean wanted to drive my baby.

"This car is in mint condition K." He said admiringly as he patted the dash board.

"Thanks, me and Matt took great care and pride in my baby. Sorry about crushing your hand earlier." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem, I owe you seen as you led the charge to come save my ass."

"Well you have a nice ass, couldn't let it get eaten now could I?." I laughed at his expression.

"Shame you have a broken leg I could have showed you how appreciative I am for saving my nice ass." He smirked back at me. How could I refuse such a tempting offer.

"Broken leg or no broke leg I can still do some pretty amazing things." I winked at him. He needed no more encouragement as he sped up and over took Sam and Bobby, back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.


End file.
